


a carnal, compulsive need.

by electric_aurora



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jeronica, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_aurora/pseuds/electric_aurora
Summary: Veronica Lodge's life takes a 180 turn when her father is put in jail and she is forced to move to Riverdale. She expects little from the quaint town and is whisked away by a downward spiral of emotional turmoil. But when she comes across a certain introverted boy with a beanie, her expectations are blown out of the water.





	1. adaptation.

When she finally got a chance to look in a mirror, she was met with dark under eye bags and uncharacteristically pale skin. The past two days had been a whirlwind to say the least. One second, a police officer had her father pinned to the floor of her penthouse's living room and the next, her mother was dragging her off to some small town she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. Veronica's mind still hadn't processed the fact that her father was currently in prison. It just didn't sound real, feel real. Throughout the aftermath of her father's arrest, most of her view was blurry with tears and pressed against her mother's shoulder.

"Pull it together...this is your home now," she muttered to herself as she re-did her ponytail. It was time to go full-blown ice princess mode. No more tears, no more anxiety, no more sulking. She would make sure her father was coming home and would try her damn best to make something good out of a shitty situation. Maybe this new town could provide some sort of distraction from her trauma.

Veronica heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Veronica? Are you alright?" her mother, Hermione, asked softly.

Veronica splashed some water on her face and wiped her running mascara on the sleeve of her black blouse. She opened the door and smiled at her mother. "Yeah. I'm good,"

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Well, most of the bags are already unpacked. We could get some fresh air and take a walk around town,"

Veronica sighed. "Is there even much to see?"

"I grew up here, Veronica. It's more interesting than it comes across," she assured her daughter.

Veronica shrugged. "I dunno...I think I want to get my first impressions on my own. Is there anything in walking distance of here?"

Hermione's face suddenly lit up. "Oh my gosh, definitely. There's this cute little place two blocks away called Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. They have the best fries," 

Veronica nodded. 'I'll go get something from there to-go," she said before walking into her new, barren bedroom and skimming through her closet. The weather was an ideal June day, warm and sunny with a small breeze. She decided to go with a cute outfit to boost her mood. She tossed on a blue short-sleeved top and a back skater skirt. She decided to keep her hair up as it wasn't something she did often.

She grabbed her cell phone and her pocket book and headed out the door of her large apartment.

It was harder than she thought, though. Despite all of the new stimuli of stores and establishments framing the sidewalks she walked on, she still felt blue. How could she not? Her father was sitting in a prison cell at this very moment, his future more uncertain than her. She shook her head as if to shake away the cluttered thoughts in her mind and decided to take a small detour and enter a little clothing boutique. Shopping usually cheered her up, but these were desperate times.

The boutique was cute, but definitely nothing like the swanky designer stores Veronica was accustomed to in New York. When she looked up and down the shelves of shoes and hangers of tops, she somehow felt even more out of place. Stranded. Most of the town felt foreign, like a diet wannabe version of New York. She tossed a plaid skirt and a pair of heels into a shopping basket and took them up to the cashier for checkout. She read the blonde cashier's name tag in her head.

_"Betty"._

Even the kids' names in this town felt so different from New York. Everything felt like people from the 50's trying to keep up with modern trends.

The blonde girl looked about Veronica's age. "I just moved here from New York," Veronica mentioned as Betty scanned the clothes.

Betty flashed a warm smile. "Oh, New York? I've always wanted to live there. But I'm sure you'll love it here," she insisted, her voice full of pep.

Veronica nodded as she handed the girl her debit card. "I hope so," she watched Betty fold up the items and place them into a plastic bag. She took the bag as Betty handed it off to her. "So..." she thought for a short moment. "do you go to Riverdale High?"

"Mhm." Betty nodded eagerly. "It's a great place. Full of interesting people. But don't get me wrong, I appreciate the summer,"

Veronica chuckled softly. "Well, thank you. I'll be sure to see you around," 

"Of course! Have a nice day," she said with a little wave as Veronica walked out the door.

Surprisingly, something about Betty's energy made Veronica feel a little bit better. It was comforting to see a friendly face after what felt like an eternity. She made the quick walk to the burger joint her mom raved about so earnestly, Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. She walked through the door, the little bell attached making a faint jingle. The floors were black and white tiled and there were two rows of booth seats made of cherry red leather lining the big glass windows. It gave off an even bigger 1950's vibe, but she wasn't necessarily complaining. Perhaps this is what she needed, a change of pace from the fast and loud living of New York City.

She gave the restaurant's customers a quick scan, searching for potential peers of the upcoming school year. She couldn't bare going through this summer without a big circle of friends to distract her. Out of the handful of people eating there, she spotted one young-looking boy sporting a grey beanie and blue flannel shirt. His icy blue eyes were glued to the screen of his MacBook Air. He must have been doing something important. She tightened her ponytail, her dark hair resting against the back of her neck, and placed an order for two burgers, two fries, and a chocolate milkshake to-go.

While she waited for her order, she decided to take a chance and walk over to the blue-eyed boy's table.

"Hi," she offered him a friendly grin.

He looked up from his computer screen, almost seeming surprised. "...Hello," he spoke slowly. His gaze was something new to Veronica. He seemed curious, as if he thought she wanted to prove something to him.

"I'm new to this town. My mom grew up here and she says this place has the best fries," she rambled. What the hell was she even doing?

Jughead cracked a small smile. "Oh? Well I would have to agree with that statement. Your mother must have good taste,"

Okay, this boy was kind of cute now that she could see him up close. She saw strands of dark brown, almost black hair peeking from underneath the cotton fabric of his beanie. And she had to admit his jawline looked sharp enough to cut someone's hand. He looked like a New York heir who was dressed as a lumberjack for Halloween. But that wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"So, be honest. Is there much going for this town?" she asked, her eyes inviting and bright.

The boy gave a weak shrug. "It has some things. There are some...colorful people to say the least, but I suppose it's not anything that impressive,"

Veronica nodded, her lips curving into a smile on their own and not because of her brain telling them to in order to mask her sorrow. At least someone around here could tell her the truth.

"Your order is ready, miss," the big man who seemed to be in charge of the place said. He gave Veronica a very nurturing energy, like he was well known to all. She assumed he was Pop.

She took the bag of food and took out the money needed, plus a generous tip. "Here you go. Keep the change,"

He eyed the money and smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you very much," 

She gave him a small nod. "Of course," She was about to walk out of the restaurant but something in her head made her stop. She decided to take another chance and set down her bag on the loner boy's table and sit down. "So, tell me. How long have you lived here?"

He studied her face. "Um...my whole life," he paused. "Where did you live previously?"

"Upstate New York," she retorted.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, his fair skin bunching up on his forehead. "And you moved to here? Most people move from here,"

Veronica sighed. "Well it wasn't exactly a matter of preference. We kind of had to relocate. But that's not important," she quickly changed the subject. This dude probably thought she was crazy as hell. That's how she felt.

"I gotcha," he said, understanding. He fiddled with his hands and fidgeted a little as they were left with nothing but the sound of oil sizzling and indistinct chatter from other tables.

"My name's Veronica by the way," she said abruptly. She usually operated much smoother than this but this town was unknown territory and she would have to go through a few trails before learning its many dynamics.

He hesitated for a moment, looking down then back at the brunette. "Jughead,"

"That's your name?" Veronica asked innocently. That name was a first for her.

"Mhm. Jughead Jones," he confirmed. He closed his laptop and set it besides him.

Veronica giggled. "I like that name. It's unique," she complimented him. "And I mean that,"

"Oh, I don't doubt that. You haven't given me any reason not to," he shrugged. He couldn't help but get lost in the details of Veronica's face. She was such a breath of fresh air, aesthetically. She was clearly gorgeous, but a different type of gorgeous from the girls he usually met in Riverdale. Everything about her said "confidence" and her look was a bit more edgy and sleek than the neat, pastel picture Riverdale was.

"Well, I have to get going. But I would love to see you again, Jughead," she grinned as she stood up and gathered her purse and plastic bag containing her clothes and the smaller paper bag that had her order inside.

"Me too," Jughead said, his face bright with excitement. His head started racing as Veronica gathered her things and was about to head out. What were the chances that girl would notice him, let alone speak to him again. "Um, before you go..." he trailed off and fumbled around with the clasp of his satchel. He took out a sticky note and pen and scribbled down something. He hesitantly handed it to her.

She looked down, a bit confused. It was a phone number. She looked up from the sticky note and smiled at him, her dark eyes meeting his light ones.

"Just if you ever wanted to hang out or whatever. I wasn't trying to be weird. Not that giving someone your number is weird, I just mean-" 

"No, no," she cut him off. "I don't think anything of it at all. I'll make sure to keep in touch,"

Jughead's shoulders relaxed. He was smiling like a damn idiot and all he could think of his how grateful he was for this chance encounter. He nodded at her, watching her walk out the door and out of sight.

"Veronica, huh?" he mumbled to himself. He liked her name as well.


	2. flowers and fabric.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets some help buying decorations for her bedroom.

Veronica woke up slowly, contemplating whether or not to get out of bed. Was there even a point? She had no plans, no friends. It was just her and her mom, bracing this new life one day at a time. Some rays of sunshine peeked in through the blinds of her bedroom window like a plea from the outside world to not let the day go to waste. Veronica let out a soft sigh and tossed her blanket off of her. She stood up and stretched her arms out, yawning, and picked up her phone from her bedside. She frowned at the sight of no notifications. Less than a week had past since she left New York, and not a single one of her old friends texted or called her. Some friends they were. A bunch of bitches. But Veronica had to admit she wasn't always known for being a great friend either. She stepped out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where her mother had already made breakfast.

Hermione turned around. "Good morning," she said as she set a plate of eggs and avocado toast on the table.

"Thank you," Veronica said sluggishly. She played around with her food for a few moments, still searching through her text conversations for any sign of life from her friends.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Texting someone?"

"No," she answered, clearly annoyed. "The exact opposite actually. Nobody has said a word to me,"

"Nobody? Not even Allison? Courtney?" Hermione approached the table and sat down, coffee in hand.

"Not even them. I guess I should have seen it coming," she put her phone face down on the table and took a bite of her eggs. "I don't even care,"

"Well I know that's not true. You clearly care," Hermione pointed out. "But you shouldn't. They're a bunch of fake friends and that only gives you more opportunity to make new ones here,"

"I guess," Veronica mumbled.

Hermione looked at her forlorn daughter. "You know, you still haven't decorated your room. You should go into town and get a few cute things. You might meet some people,"

Veronica's face softened a bit. "Actually, Mom, that sounds like a great idea,"

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her light roast. 

Veronica took a few bites of her toast and stood up. "I'll go get ready,"

Veronica skimmed through her closet and decided on a yellow t-shirt and white shorts, something cheery. She went into the bathroom, makeup bag and curling iron in tow. After fifteen minutes, give or take, she exited the bathroom with beachy curls, elongated eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and glossy lips. She looked in her phone's camera and gave herself a final nod of approval.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll be back soon," she called as she went out the front door.

She stood outside the Pembroke, quickly doing a google search for the nearest Ikea or craft store. She decided it would be more convenient to order an Uber. Meaning to open the Uber app on her phone, she accidentally opened up one of her old text conversations.

Courtney.

The drama loving brunette with a summer home in Beverly Hills. She was probably lounging on some beach or partying on some famous person's yacht, the memory of Veronica already long faded from her mind. Veronica rolled her eyes just thinking about her so-called friends. She stared aimlessly at the screen for another moment before a thought popped into the back of her mind. She lifted up her phone case, where a key, a twenty dollar bill, and a pink folded-up sticky note resided.

She slipped the sticky note out from under her phone and unfolded it. She shrugged. "I don't have anything to lose,"

She entered the number written on the sticky note and made a new contact. "J".

9:18 am : _hey! it's veronica, from the other day. i was wondering if you'd wanna go shopping with me?_

9:22 am : _Oh hey! Sure. Where do you want to go?_

9:23 am : _the craft store on oak street?_

9:27 am : _Sounds good! See you there._

Veronica just looked off into space for a moment. As cars whipped by on the street ahead of her, her mind felt just the same. This guy she met yesterday immediately agreed to see her again. Maybe the people in Riverdale would be better, maybe they would give the real Veronica a chance. She didn't have the standards of the New York elite staring her down at every waking moment. Maybe she could become the kind of friend she wish she had right now.

Veronica arrived at the store and decided to wait outside for Jughead. Surprisingly, after less than five minutes she saw the blue-eyed boy walk up to entrance.

"Hey!" Jughead greeted, waving at her.

Veronica smiled and walked towards him. "Hi. I'm so glad you met me here," Not only was she glad he came, she was glad someone she barely knew would agree to hang out with her.

"Oh, no problem. I love stores like these, they have tons of cool stuff," He said as they walked through the automatic doors of the store.

"Yeah. I'm looking for stuff to decorate my room with," she explained. Jughead nodded.

"Maybe you can figure out some sort of DIY project. There's tons of flowers and fabrics, I'm sure it could make something pretty," Jughead insisted.

"Hm...I agree. It's not really my usual aesthetic, but I think I could make it work,"

He chuckled softly as he ran his index finger past the aisle of fake flower petals.

"So," Veronica said as she picked up two picture frames and compared them to each other. "I saw you doing a lot of typing yesterday. My guess is you're a writer?"

"What gave it away? Besides the whole loner look everyone says I have going on," he stifled a laugh.

"Just the vibe I got from you. You seem like a smart kind of guy," she shrugged and turned to face him.

"Thanks," he said genuinely.

"So what kind of stuff do you write?" she asked him, twirling a plastic white rose in her hand.

"Eh, a variety of things. Mainly essays and stories," he shrugged walking to the adjacent aisle of fabrics.

Veronica followed behind him. "That's cool. I'm no good at writing. If I have something to say I just need to say it, y'know?"

Jughead shook his head and looked at her. "Yeah, maybe most writers just have trouble saying stuff with words. I dunno," he rubbed his thumb against a striped yellow and blue fabric. "So, what's something you like?" He asked, shifting the attention back to her.

"Fashion, clothes..." she trailed off, thinking. "Singing,"

"Oh, you sing?" his expression was inquisitive.

"Yeah. I've always loved to sing, even as a little girl. But fashion has always been my number one thing. I guess it's how most New York girls roll," she shrugged.

She walked down deeper into the aisle and found something that caught her eye. "Oh," she gasped faintly. "I kinda like this,"

Jughead approached her. "What is it?"

She gestured towards a dark purple velvety fabric. "This is cute. I'm sure I could sew something together with this. Maybe I could decorate a lamp or make a dreamcatcher thingy?"

"You're the one who knows how to sew, so your opinion trumps mine," he insisted.

"Okay, I'll get like a yard of this. I think I have some stuff at home I can use," she decided.

Jughead adjusted his beanie. He enjoyed getting to know Veronica, but shopping wasn't exactly his thing, especially after some recent events in his life took place.

"Nothing is really catching my attention. It's cool you found something you like though," Jughead smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll make something nice out of this," she agreed.

The cashier rung Veronica up and the two exited the store. "We should go grab lunch or something," the gears in her head began to turn. "Or...maybe you could give me a little tour of the town? Some hidden gems?"

Jughead looked at the raven-haired girl. He didn't exactly tower over her but he definitely had a few inches over her. "If you're interested," he said, glancing her up and down quickly. "We can go to the high school and hang out by the football field. I can catch you up to speed on what you may be in for this year,"

"That sounds good. Some clues on what the social dynamic is like wouldn't hurt,"

They walked a few blocks to the school, Riverdale High. The wide brick building didn't spark any sort of emotion in Veronica, in fact it reeked of boredom. Perhaps it was the building's seasonal hollowness, but the school's presence left Veronica underwhelmed.

"This town feels so...outdated," she crossed her arms, struggling to find the words to describe what she meant.

"Well I'm sure it's a lot different from what you're used to," he said, leading the way to the short dirt path that lead to the football field.

"Is the football team any good?" she questioned.

"Hm, I don't pay much attention to sports, but my best friend is on the team. They almost won regionals last year,"

Veronica followed up to the metal bleachers and took a seat on the front row. "Are the jocks stereotypical assholes?"

He giggled ,leaning back against the frame of the tall bleachers. "I'd say half are stereotypical assholes and the rest are stereotypical idiots,"

Veronica laughed, covering her mouth. "Sounds about right," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared off at the green turf ahead of them. "So the other day you said the town had colorful people. What did you mean by that?"

"Hm? Oh. I meant there's some...crazy people for lack of better phrasing," he tried to explain. 

"I'm not seeing the full picture. Maybe an example?..." she pressed.

"Well...there's the Blossom twins, Cheryl and Jason. Their family owns the biggest maple syrup business in the tri-state ar-"

"Woah, woah. Wait...maple syrup?" she cut him off.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"Very much so. Continue," she looked at him, intrigued.

"So basically, the Blossoms are filthy rich, they live in this mansion called Thornhill. It's a huge property, not that I've ever been inside. But let me tell you, Cheryl and Jason are like...a soap opera. Sometimes I can't believe people like them actually exist," he shook his head.

"Sounds like they'd fit in with the social scene at Spence," Veronica commented absent-mindedly, trying to picture what Cheryl and Jason looked like.

"Spence?"

"My old school in New York. It was a private school. Something straight out of One Tree Hill or something," she clarified. Spence Academy wasn't just a private school, it was a private school full of spoiled, wealthy youth, most of whom had little to no class. Veronica would be lying if she said she didn't fall under that trope. She remembered how bitchy she was at Spence, she had only left that place a few weeks ago after all. She took a lot of pride in her confident attitude and independent lifestyle, but there were a lot of times where she felt guilty. She was...a bully, on more than one occasion. And a bit of a hypocrite if she was being totally honest. 

"I imagine you had a lot of friends there," he guessed.

"Yeah...but they kinda suck right now," she sighed and slouched.

"How so?" he looked a little worried.

"They haven't said anything to me since I moved. No texts, calls, nothing. It's...frustrating," she frowned.

Jughead thought for a moment. "Yeah, teenagers are like that. That really does suck though. You don't even know why they're ignoring you?"

She looked up and down, lost in thought. Of course she knew why. Her dad was arrested. Their parents probably cut them off from all contact with her. Her family was probably the talk of the town back there, and it hurt so bad that she couldn't even be there to defend herself. She was used to controversy though. She knew her father's business was...complicated to say the least. He left a trail of crushed hopes and dreams in his path and for some reason Veronica had never questioned it. "I dunno...Do you have a lot of friends? Um, sorry that came out wrong,"

"Nah, it's okay," he put his hands up in a "slow down" motion. "To be blunt, I don't fit in. But it isn't the worst. I have some good friends,"

"Like the football player you mentioned?"

"Yeah, Archie. He's a keeper. The most loyal man I've ever met," he smiled with pride. "The only person who comes close to him is Betty. She's really nice,"

"Betty?...By any chance does she work at the clothing boutique a block from Pop's?" she asked.

"Mhm. You met her?"

"Yeah. She definitely seems nice. I asked her about the school and she said it's great," she scoffed.

"She's pretty...optimistic. She's involved in a lot of clubs and activities, so that makes sense," he glanced at his phone. "Huh...speak of the devil. She just texted me,"

"Oh really?" Veronica sat up.

Jughead nodded, his eyes slowly moving left to right in a pattern, reading a hell of a text message from Betty. "Yikes...it seems serious. She's asking me to come to her place. I don't want to bail on you though," he looked up at her.

Veronica shrugged. "It's fine. It's probably best you go make sure she's okay or whatever," she stood up and pulled her shirt down a bit.

Jughead nodded slowly. "Thanks for understanding. So..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Thank you, for today. I kinda needed it," she gave him a small but genuine smile. "Text me later?"

He smiled back. "Yeah...of course,"

Jughead left those bleachers with a weird, unfamiliar feeling in his stomach that he didn't quite know how to identify. He usually wasn't one to get out much or spill personal details, even little ones. But there was something about that girl, Veronica, that made him feel like he was doing something good. Something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really liking this story so far. i really wanted to make jughead and veronica's relationship more natural ad realistic and not make anything too over the top or idealized. veronica's dad is in jail and i feel like the show didn't show us as much of her internal struggles as someone going through that probably would. anyway, i'm going to try and update this fic as often as i can!
> 
> tumblr: @sensational-blossoms  
> buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/F1F2I0MW


	3. you were always my favorite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead goes to Betty's house to check on her after he receives an alarming text.

Jughead knocked on the red wooden door of Betty Cooper's house. He looked back down at his phone. 

1:47 pm : _come to my place ASAP. it's an emergency._

1:48 pm : _Are you okay? I'll be right there._

1:50 pm : _physically, yes. mentally, no._

The door opened, creaking slightly. Jughead was greeted to the sight of a teary-eyed Betty. Her hair was down and a bit disheveled, contrasting from her usual tight ponytail. She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt, which was also quite out of character. Her eyes were bloodshot, evidence that she had been crying for a while. Before she could explain anything, she broke down into a fit of crying and wrapped her arms around Jughead's shoulders, digging her diamond shaped face into his chest. The hot air of each of her shaky cries faded into the surface of Jughead's flannel.

"Sh, sh," Jughead whispered. He let out a sigh, he hated seeing her like this. He untangled himself from her arms and led her inside. "Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, the two taking a seat on the big blue sectional in her living room.

She huffed, trying to catch her unstable breath. "I...I told Archie,"

Jughead pursed his lips and softened his gaze at his friend. "Oh...how did that go?"

"Well we were hanging out in his backyard, I planned it all out," she sighed, wiping her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve. "I wanted this to be the summer I finally told him how I feel. I wanted to date him, Jug,"

"Oh, Betty..." he shook his head, getting any idea of how this all played out. Archie and Betty had always been close, they were next door neighbors since pre-school. And Jughead had known for about two years that Betty had a serious crush on Archie. She loved him dearly. Whenever Archie was down, she would bring her collection of "Feel Better" movie DVD's and binge into the night until he felt better. When he was sick, she would make him homemade soup and catch him up on homework he missed. She helped him study so he could have good enough grades to play football. She was his rock, forever and always. 

"I told him that I liked him...you know, liked him liked him. I wanted to be more," she stared at the floor. "And...he said he was flattered, but didn't feel the same way,"

Jughead just let her talk and listened keenly.

"And, it wasn't in the cliche "it's not you, it's me" way," she explained. "He told me he wasn't good enough for me? That I should find someone else?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Jughead gave her a weird look, not directed towards her but at Archie's words.

She clenched her fists. "I don't know! I knew he would probably reject me but," she exhaled, trying to keep her cool. "I thought I would at least understand his reasoning,"

"I'm so sorry, Betts," Jughead said. He could feel her pain. He knew how much this must be hurting her. She would spend hours going on to him about all the little things she adored about Archie. His hair, his voice, how selfless he was. It only made Jughead more frustrated on her behalf that he wouldn't want to date her. They were a perfect match.

"I just...whatever," she mumbled. "I don't even want to talk about it. It'll only make me feel worse thinking of him,"

"I understand," the two sat in silence for at least two solemn minutes. "So...do you want to do something to distract you of your heartache? Play Clue? X-Files marathon?"

She shrugged. "Maybe," she sat up. "Tell me about your day?" she suggested.

He got oddly quiet for a moment, chewing his top lip pensively. "Well, I made a new friend. At least I think it's safe to say she's my friend,"

"Oh really?" Jughead had clearly roped in her interest. "You made friends with someone I don't know? Scratch that. A _girl_ I don't know?"

He chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah. Veronica. She's new in town,"

"Oh my god, so you met her today?" Betty asked, excited. She leaned forward so she could hear every word clearly.

"No, actually. I met her yesterday, at Pop's. She just randomly started talking to me and I, uh," he knew the type of reaction he was in store for. "gave her my number,"

Betty gasped as if she was desperate for oxygen. "Jughead!" she shouted, springing to her feet to stand in front of him. "That's crazy! Are you even my Jughead? Were you abducted my aliens?" she squealed. She ran a hand through her golden locks, her thoughts racing. "Jughead Jones gave a girl his phone number?"

"It's not like that. She's just a friend. I helped her shop at the craft store then hung out by the school before you texted me," he clarified, a bit defensive.

"Oh shit, I made you dip out on your date?" her smile dropped.

"Betty!" his face became flushed. "It wasn't a date!"

"But it was though!" she clasped her hands together. "Tell me about her. What does she look like?" she sat back down next to him, hugging her knees close to her.

"Well she has dark brown hair. It looks black, but in the sun it's brown. She has dark eyes," he thought for a short moment. "She's kinda short and the first day I saw she had straight hair but today it was curly,"

"Aww, you remember so much about her," she pouted, adoring the look on Jughead's face. "Be honest, do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her. I just met her, Betty," he rolled his eyes, smiling. "Chill out, will ya?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she giggled. "Anyway, I'll go upstairs and get my box of favorite DVD's. You can pick this time,"

"Really? You rarely let me pick," he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"Alright, you pick and I get to overrule your pick," she teased, taking the hair tie from her wrist and putting her hair up.

"Now that sounds more like you," Jughead grinned. 

He watched Betty run upstairs, her blond ponytail swinging rapidly back and forth. He was glad he could cheer her up to an extent, even if it was just for today. However, he had a strong inkling that underneath the surface of Betty's sweet smile was a sadness beyond comprehension...and the further she compressed it into the deepest corners of her psyche, the harder it would be to ignore.

"Shit," he whispered to himself as he realized something.

Would he have to chose between Betty and Archie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, poor betty! do you think betty will get over archie or do you think she's going to be heartbroken for a while?
> 
> tumblr: sensational-blossoms  
> buy me a coffee: http://ko-fi.com/F1F2I0MW

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i'm going to try to make a fic i actually keep up with for once in my life! i don't have a whole lot of this story planned but i really hope you guys end up liking it! :)
> 
> check out my tumblr: @sensational-blossoms


End file.
